Forms have traditionally been utilized for creating data, such as documents, reports, etc. For example, customized data is oftentimes based on a generic form that has been customized utilizing various configuration information. However, such traditional forms have generally been associated with various limitations. Just by way of example, traditional forms have been restricted with respect to creating a derived form from a base form, including, for example, the techniques utilized for providing inheritance from the base form to the derived form.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.